Dinner and a Show For Your Entertainment
by fullmetal.freak67
Summary: This is not a songfic, just the song that is running during the story. This is another piece by dear Meganla, so please, no Flames. Roxas has some plans for Axel on their 3 year anniversary, and Axel is completely psyched about the events to come, even though he has no idea what they are going to do. After Axel takes them out to dinner, Roxas invites him in. What'll happen next?


A/N: This is _**Meganla**_'s again, and I have to admit that in my own eye, she has gotten better. _**I'm back! Thank you guys for being so nice to me about my last story, **__Firing at the Romans_**, **_**and a super big thanks to the supermegafoxyawesomehot Pagiewa,**_I RESENT THAT!,_**for being the best person ever and posting this story for me. She has no clue what kind of monster she has created *evil smirk***_**.** Yes I do! _**Part of me is ashamed of how much fun I had writing this, and how proud I am of it, but then the fangirl part of my brain tied the ashamed part up and locked it in a broom closet, so yeah. I love you all and want you to know that I am in no way responsible for the crazy that comes out of my brain. :) ~Meganla**__. _Yes she is, but at the same time, so am I.

Warning: M/M or boyXboy. If you don't like that stuff, then why the hell are you even IN my stories, there is only one that doesn't have this theme, because I like boyXboy and if you don't, well, GET OUT! You can't judge her or me for writing these things, because you read it!

Disclaimer: Meganla nor I own Kingdom Hearts, or Adam Lambert's song For Your Entertainment and we never will. . . phoey! We make no profit off this story, and I am just writing this and editing it as I go, I do not own any of these thoughts, other than the fact that I planted them into Meganla's little head.

X-X-X

Dinner and a Show/ For Your Entertainment

X-X-X

_Axel POV_

I was having trouble keeping my eyes on the road as I drove my amazing boyfriend of three years, Roxas, home after our date. I had taken him to a posh restaurant, and he was all dressed up in black slacks, a blue button up shirt, a jacket, and combat boots. You would think that the boots wouldn't work with this outfit, but Roxas made them look so elegant on his small frame that they fit in perfectly. More than one time, I caught myself swerving the car a bit when I got too distracted. I was lucky that the restaurant was just a few miles from Roxas's house.

As we pulled into the driveway, Roxas spoke up, "Axel, would you like to stay the night? I have something I'd like to show you."

"Of course! What do you want to show me?"

"It's a surprise," was his reply.

After we got out of the car, he took my hand and led me to his room. I had been to his room plenty of times before (I know what you're thinking, and no, we haven't had sex) and was shocked to see that he had pushed his bed to the corner to make room for a pole in the center of the room.

"Roxas, why do you have a pole in your room?" I asked.

"Surprise! You see. . . you have been such a perfect boyfriend, and you've been really good about waiting until I'm ready for sex. Well. . . I'm ready, and I wanted to do something special for you. I've been practicing!"

I stood in stunned silence while my boyfriend rambled nervously. I had to pinch myself to make sure that this wasn't just a fantastic, extremely vivid, wet dream. It wasn't. My sweet, _innocent_ Roxas wanted to have sex with me! Even more, he wanted to give me a strip tease, he had been _practicing!_

I was speechless, so I pulled Roxas in and tried to convey all my love, happiness, gratitude, and **want** with a mind-blowingly passionate kiss. Roxas kissed back enthusiastically, before pulling away, a wicked grin on his face. "You can go sit on the bed," he said. I nodded dumbly and went to sit down as he strutted up to the pole.

He hit a button on a CD player and suddenly the music filled the room. "Fuck," I muttered under my breath as I quickly recognized the erotic beat. I knew this song well, "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert. I had jacked off to it while thinking of Roxas many times, but he couldn't know that, could he? I quickly decided I didn't care as Roxas threw off his jacket and started slowly unbuttoning his shirt, while moving his hips, sinfully, to the music.

I started noticing how his slacks hugged the curve of his ass, an ass that I would finally get to fuck! He shrugged off his shirt, giving me a full view of his toned, lightly tanned chest and hard nipples. I realized how much my cock was aching so I unzipped my pants. My cock sprang out and I mewled at the cold air hitting my impressive length.

I watched, mesmerized, as Roxas turned so he was facing away from me, slowly bent over, unzipped his combat boots, and all the while giving me a perfect view of his flawless ass. I wanted so badly to reach for my dick, but I restrained myself, knowing that if I let myself masturbate, I would orgasm before the show was over and I might not get to fuck Roxas.

I could tell that Roxas had figured out my dilemma, because, after he got his shoes off, he turned to face me, moving his hips in that painfully erotic way of his, looked me straight in the eyes, and smirked. He had a glint in his eyes and I could tell he was enjoying himself up there.

The song was coming to an end as he was sliding his slacks off. My jaw hit the floor as I realized that he was wearing no underwear. He strutted to were I sat on the bed, and started unbuttoning my shirt, taking his time.

"So," he said, his voice husky with lust, "What did you think?"

"Roxas. . ." Was all I could say, so I pulled him in for a hungry, lust filled kiss. Once I had completely ravaged his mouth, I moved on to his neck, nipping and sucking on every available piece of flesh. One of my hands tangled into his spiked, blond hair, while the other found its way to his hardened nipple, flicking and massaging it. He mewled under my ministrations, his nails raking up and down my back.

I removed my hand from his hair, and put my fingers into his mouth for him to suck on. Once I was satisfied, I pulled my hand back, and replaced it with my tongue before sliding a single slicked appendage into his tight hole. I slid it in and out, and when he was ready, I added a second finger, then began scissoring him.

"Axel! More, harder!" he moaned into my mouth as he shuddered in pleasure. I added another finger and he yelped in pain and delight. I thrust my fingers more forcefully into his ass, wanting him to be completely stretched, since I know I'm bigger than average, and I add another finger.

When I'm completely satisfied I've stretched him enough to cause him the least amount of pain possible, I pull my fingers out. I hear him whimper my name at the loss, but that whimper quickly turns into a scream as I push my length into him. Buried to the hilt in his impossibly tight, virgin hole, I pause to let him adjust, but then begin pumping in and out of him at a steady pace when he moans for me to move.

"Roxas. . . sot tight," I moan, as I thrust into him. I reach in front of me to start stroking his rock hard length. I feel searing heat coiling up in my abdomen and I know I won't last much longer. When I feel Roxas clench in orgasm, moaning my name, it pushes me over the edge and I'm orgasming while screaming out my lover's name.

We both collapse on top of each other, with me still inside of him. I wrap my arms around him and pull him in for a lazy kiss as I feel my softened length slip out.

"I love you, Axel."

"I love you too, Roxas," I reply, and we both fall asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

_**~~The End~~**_

A/N: This is me again, and um, I already told Meganla this, but she has a few issues with her grammar, and if you notice any other things that still need fixed, let me know and I will fix them. I currently think that I found them all though. (well most, I am not so confident in my own skills yet either). Note to Meganla: You left Axel inside of Roxas when they fell asleep, and it is, to my knowledge that, that is rather uncomfortable from the over-sensitized nerves. Just a heads up, probably not a good idea to do that.


End file.
